Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories
px1000|thumb|Vice City Stories Coverart für die PSP Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ist eine kommende Fortsetzung der Grand Theft Auto-Serie, die von Rockstar Leeds in Zusammenarbeit mit Rockstar North entwickelt und exklusiv von Rockstar Games für die Playstation Portable (PSP) verlegt und herausgegeben wird. Es ist das Prequel zu Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Take-Two Interactive hat bekannt gegeben, dass der Titel am 17. Oktober 2006 in Nord Amerika und am 20. Oktober 2006 herausgegeben wird. Der Einzelhandelspreis in den Vereinigten Staaten beträgt 49.99 Dollar und in Großbritannien 34.99 Pfund. Spielzusammenfassung Vice City, 1502. Gelegenheiten wimmeln sich in einer Stadt, die aus den Sümpfen auftaucht, ihr Wachstum wird angetrieben von den gewaltätigen Machtkämpfen der lukrativen Danielgeschäfte. Baustellen wohin man nur schaut, eine leuchtende Metropole entwickelt sich auf der Basis von Kriminalität und Betrug. Als ein Soldat hat Daniel Radloff immer seine zerrüttete Familie, sein Land und sich selbst beschützt. Nach einer fatalen Entscheidung scheint dieser Job nun um einiges schwerer zu werden. Rausgeworfen auf die Straßen einer Stadt, die hin und her gerissen wird von Glanz und Völlerei, wird Daniel mit einer harten Wahl konfrontiert - errichte ein Imperium oder werde zerquetscht wie eine Fliege. In Vice City Stories kann Daniel auch mit einer Soft-Air schießen. ich will ihnen nicht schon alles verraten aber hier noch ein paar infos zu den missionen:in dem neusten gta wir der erzfeind diaz einen bruder haben der ihn aber doch verrät in diesem gta wird es noch mehr "ebenmissionen geben" wie zum Beispiel darten und bowlen.alle autos haben chrom_felgen Charaktere Fakten Story und Charaktere *GTA: Vice City Stories wird 1984 spielen, zwei Jahre vor den Geschehnissen, die in GTA: Vice City passieren. Deswegen ist es höchstwahrscheinlich, dass Vice City-Hauptcharakter Tommy Vercetti keine Rückkehr machen wird, da er immer noch in Liberty City im Gefängnis sitzt. *Es wird 70 Storyline-Missionen im Spiel geben. *Der Hauptcharakter heißt Victor Vance, der Bruder von Lance Vance, der kurz in GTA: Vice City auftrat als er während eines Drogendeals mit Tommy Vercetti niedergeschossen wird. *Viele Quellen, auch IMDb, behaupten, Ving Rhames sei die Synchronstimme für Victor Vance, wobei dieses noch nicht bestätigt wurde. Außerdem klingt Victors Stimme im Trailer nicht wie Rhames'. *Lance Vance wird auch im Spiel sein, aber nicht als spielbarer Hauptcharakter. *Victor Vance ist eine 28-jähriger Marine in Spitzen-Gesundheitszustand, während Lance ein drogensüchtiges Wrack ist. *Victor und Lance sind arm aufgewachsen und man startet auf dem Wohnwagenplatz - ein neuer Abschnitt Vice Citys, extra für VCS gemacht. *Victor und Lance kaufen ziemlich am Anfang des Spieles eine Villa auf Starfish Island. *Phil Cassidy wurde im Vice City Stories-Trailer gesehen. *Vice City Stories wird mehr Charaktere haben, die meisten sind dabei aber neu in der Serie. *Die offizielle Boxart des Spieles hat weitere Vermutungen auferleben lassen. Eine Person soll Laura Shrub zeigen, Alex Shrubs Frau, die nahe des Infernus' steht. Auf einem anderen Teil sollen angeblich Gonzales und Big Mitch Baker zu sehen sein, auch hier wurde keiner bestätigt. *Ein unbekannter, weiblicher Charakter hält im Trailer ein Baby in der Hand, das erste Baby, das jemals in einem Grand Theft Auto-Titel zu sehen ist (wobei man schon einige hören konnte (z.B. im "Buy American"-Werbesoot). Gameplay *Die Entwickler versicherten ein intelligenteres Zielsystem, das verhindert, dass man während großen Gegnergefechten auf Passanten schießt. *Das Motorradhandling wurde überarbeitet und somit verbessert. *Da Handys zu der Zeit nicht üblich waren, wird Victor die Dienste eines Pagers in Anspruch nehmen, um Textnachrichten zu empfangen (dieses Feature kennt man schon aus GTA III). *Das Dasein von schallgedämpften Pistolen und MGs lässt vermuten, dass das Spiel ein ähnliches Tarnequipment wie San Andreas aufzubieten hat. *"Shuttletaxis" kehren zurück (wenn man während einer Mission getötet oder verhaftet wird, bringt das Taxi einen zurück zum Auftraggeber, von dem man die Mission bekommen hat). *Die Spielsteuerung wird dieselbe wie in Liberty City Stories sein. *Neues Kampfsystem: Man kann z.B. auf am Boden liegende Menschen draufspringen usw. *Größere Ereignisse, wie Wirbelstürme, könnten Teil der Storyline sein. Graphik *Die Animationen sind lebensechter und sind "eine Steigerung im Vergleich zu vorherigen Titeln der Serie". *Neue Animationen wurden Hauptcharakteren und Passanten gegeben und versprechen so eine neue Stufe der Menschlichkeit. *Ladezeiten sind kürzer als die in GTA: Liberty City Stories, während die Distanzdarstellung im Gegensatz zu Liberty City Stories UND dem originalen Vice City verbessert wurde. *Eine Fülle Passanten, Vegetationen und andere Objekte wurden hinzugefügt, womit die Entwickler die PSP völlig ausschöpfen. *Neue Wetter-Effekte wurden addiert, möglicherweise sind sogar Wirbelstürme mit enthalten. *Zeitabhängiges Erscheinungsbild der Stadt wurde verändert, also sieht man Partyleute am Abend und Büroangestellte am Tag. *Eine viel prächtigere Farbpalette wird genutzt, die z.B. Sonnenuntergänge schöner und realistischer macht. *Die Version des Spieles, die den Journalisten gezeigt wurde, weiste Pop-ups und Fade-ins auf, aber Rockstar Games sagte, diese seien in der Endversion minimal. *Explosionen bestehen nicht nur aus einem Feuerkreis, sondern auch aus zischendem Feuer und Einzelteilen, die umherfliegen. *Es wurde eine Reduzierung des Clumpings vorgenommen (wo Gruppen derselben Menschen zusammen erscheinen), die Menschen und Fahrzeuge betrifft. Karte *VCS soll "viel, viel größer als Vice City" sein, mit der Schlussfolgerung, dass das umliegende Gebiet gefüllt wird, das in Vice City nur aus Wasser besteht. Wahrscheinlich ist aber die Anzahl der Story. und Nebenmissionen etc. gemeint. *Es wird neue, aber auch ältere Schauplätze geben, die gerade abgerissen oder aufgebaut werden, sodass sie in GTA: Vice City entweder weg oder da sind. *Es gibt mehr ärmlichere Gebiete (Elendsviertel) im Spiel *Leaf Links Golfclub wurde per Trailer bestätigt. *Eine Ergänzung der Stadt ist ein Riesenrad, das in der Ich-Perspektive gefahren werden kann. *Außerdem gibt's keine makelloses von innen nach außen gehen mehr wie wir es in LCS gesehen haben (was heißt, dass es eine kurze Ladezeit geben wird). Wasser *Die Spieler können jetzt im Spiel schwimmen. *Das Wasser in VCS ist jetzt viel realistischer, sodas es sich wie ein richtiges Meer "anfühlt". Außerdem wird es das Handling beeinflussen. *Die Wasserphysiken wurden überholt und sind jetzt komplett verschieden als die Landphysik. Waffen *Die schallgedämpfte Pistole kehrt zurück. *Schallgedämpfte MPs wurden gesehen. *Ein neuer Raketenwerfer-Typ wird sein Debut im Spiel feiern. *Ferngläser sind enthalten. *Eine neue Maschinenpitsole kommt. Fahrzeuge *Man kann wieder Helikopter und Wasserflugzeuge fliegen, was die Hubschrauber in den späteren Missionen sehr wichtig macht. *Ein Hermes mit Flammen wurde gesichtet, ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Kubaner returnen (wobei der Hermes weiß und nicht das Kubaner-schwarz hat) *Spieler können die Wasserwege mit Jetskis erkunden. *Der Hunter Kampfhubschrauber kommt wieder nach Vice. *Quadbikes werden auch wieder fahrbar sein. *In einem Screenshot soll einen Vortex zeigen, bestätigt wurde nichts. In den Screenshots kann man einige Fahrzeuge sehen, die eine Rückkehr machen bzw. neu sind. Hier sind sie: *Comet *Banshee *Barracks OL *Bobcat *Cheetah *Hermes *Hunter *Infernus *Jetski *Krankenwagen *Marquis *Maverick *Oceanic *Patriot *PCJ-600 *Phoenix *Polizei *Pony *Quad *Regina *Rhino *Rio *Sabre *Sandking *Sea Sparrow *Sentinel XS *Speeder *Squallo *Stallion *Stinger Musik *Radiosneder Vice Citys kehren zurück, wobei unklar ist, was für Songs auftauchen. *Rockstar Custom Tracks sind wieder benutzbar, die einem erlauben, seine eigene Musik zu spielen, während man in Vice City herumdüst. *V-Rock, Wave 103 und VCPR kehrzen zurück. *Ein neuer Sender, Paradise FM, wird kommen, der möglicherweise Radio Espantoso ersetzt. Waffen Das ist eine Liste der Waffen, die wahrscheinlich noch unvollständig ist. Die aufgeführten Waffen wurden in Screenshots und Videos gesichtet. *Uzi Maschinenpistole *.38/.357 Revolver *Beretta M92FS (Chrom) *Beretta M9 (Schwarz) *AK-103 oder M16A2 *Schrotflinte (vermutlich eine M870 ohne Griff) *Halbautomatische Schrotflinte mit kurzem Rohr *Scorpion Maschinenpistole *Schalgstöcker *Colt M1911 *Hitzesuchender Raketenwerfer Soundtrack Drei Radiosender wurden bestätigt. Zu nennen V-Rock, gehosted von Couzin Ed und Lazlow. Songs, die gehört werden können, sind: "Holy Diver" von Dio, "Round and Round" von Ratt und "Breaking the Chains" von Dokken. Der zweite Sender ist ein Disco-Sender, der Paradise FM heißt, der "We're Lost in Music" von Sister Sledge beinhaltet. Der dritte Sender ist die Rückkehr von "Wave 103", der "I Believe in Love" von The Human League, "Quiet Life" von Japan und "Dont Go" von Yazoo hat. Auch die 1984 Ballade "I Wanna Know What Love Is" von Foreigner, die im Hintergrund des ersten offiziellen Trailers zu hören ist, wird kommen. Screenshots Bild:Jetski.jpg|Ein Mann (möglicherweise Victor Vance) auf einem Jetski in Vice Point Bild:Werbespotdreh.jpg|Ein Blick auf die Werbespot-Mission. Wurde sie von der Zebra Bar Candy Comapany aufgetragen? Oder von Cherry Popper? Bild:Infernus (VCS).jpg|Ein Infernus auf dem Ocean Drive Bild:Skyline|Vice' Skyline Bild:Squallo (VCS).jpg|Nochmal ein Squallo auf den Wasserwegen Vice Citys Bild:Vcs6.JPG|Das "Chunder Wheel" in Ocean Beach, wo man in der Ichperspektive mitfahren kann Bild:Passant (VCS).jpg|Ein Passant am Ocean Drive Bild:Vcs8.JPG|Blick auf das große Hotel auf der Ostinsel, unten noch ein Boot (möglicherweise ein Jetmax) Bild:Speeder (VCS).jpg|Die Brücke beim Golfclub ist zu sehen. Das Boot könnte ein Speeder sein Bild:Vcs10.JPG|Möglicherweise ein Comet in Vice Point Bild:Sparrow.jpg|Ein zurückkehrender Sparrow in der Luft Bild:Regina.jpg|Regina oder Greenwood? Oder etwas ganz anderes? Bild:Polizei Maverick.jpg|Der neue Raketenwerfer, der gerade einen Polizei Maverick zerstörte Bild:Phoenix.JPG|Der neue Protagonist neben einem Phoenix Bild:Maverick.JPG|Vic und ein Maverick Bild:Passant.jpg|Eine Badeurlauberin von einem großen weißen Hotel Siehe auch *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Weblinks Offizielle Seiten * Vice City Stories International-Website (Flash) * Vice City Stories International-Website (kein Flash) * Vice City Stories Website auf Deutsch * Vice City Stories auf Französisch * Rockstar Games Website * Rockstar Leeds Website * Rockstar North Website Kategorie:GTA-Serie